Advocate
by si ms. directress
Summary: When Miss Alpha Massie Block receives her acceptance letter from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft & Wizardry, she couldn't help but to accept. What's more Alpha than magic? But her magic heritage isn't normal unlike every pure blood heir in Hogwarts. Well, the good kind of pure blood. Her line was destined to side with the Dark Lord, but will she follow?
1. Chapter 1

**Wassup gals, this is Miss Rabbit :3. As always, Lisi Harrison, the writing queen owns The Clique series. And, the marvelous J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me. Do I look like I have blonde hair, huh? Huh? HUH? So yeah...**

* * *

Despite the fact that Massie Block woke up at 5 AM to jog her butt off, her activeness was unusually unwavering today. After the 5 AM jog (which tired Bean out instead of Massie), she went back to the Block estate, feeling a bit jumpy. Maybe it was the fact that the Pretty Committee wasn't around her anymore. Or maybe it's because it was her first day in London.

Yes. That was it. It was because she just moved to London.

Breathing in air, she trod to the kitchen, where her mother, Kendra Block, sat on a high quality stool, eating her daily Greek yogurt.

Kendra Block was 42, but thanks to her favorite plastic surgeon back in Westchester (Dr. Evannstine), her skin was blemish-free and had zero wrinkles. She carried a long mane of red-brown hair, which was one of the things that Massie didn't inherit (and thank God) from her mother physically, that fell down to her back, auburn eyes that sparkled like diamonds, and had a cute petite figure.

"Massie." Her name was uttered from her mouth as soon as she saw her only daughter. Her lips, so puffy that collagen wasn't needed, was pressed together.

The brown-haired beauty straightened her back, and picked up an apple from the counter...just in case she needed ammo... :o

"Yes, mom?"

Suddenly, after a few moments of silence, her young-looking mother tossed an old-looking letter on the counter, wearing a pleased smile on her face.

Massie hesitated at first, but finally swiped the letter and teared it open.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**  
** of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY **

** Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**  
** (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**  
** Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

** Dear Ms. Block,**

** Due to address difficulties, your letter of acceptance seemed to always head for a location named "North Carolina", in the past two years. We are sorry for the delay of your acceptance letter, but fear not! We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Due to the 2 year wait, please study 1st to 2nd year wizarding literature. Because of your current age (13), you are needed to be in the 3rd year. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. ****Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

** Yours sincerely, **

** Minerva McGonagall**  
** Deputy Headmistress**

* * *

**Should I continue it guys? 2 reviews? :3 xx Ms. Rabbit  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Kendra Block knocked on the cream-white wooden door of Massie's ipad. "Let's go!"

Massie Block sighed from the inside, and hurriedly got in her pleated bebe mini. After she squeezed her thin body in her new black cashmere tank, she ran in her medium-sized bathroom.

She faced one of the three pendant mirrors, and immediately checked her nose. Thankfully, her face hid from horrifying zits, and oily/dry skin. Leaning in, she inspected her roots. Last night, her new favorite British hair stylist, Analiese, had just dyed her silky light brown hair into something more darker, and her new glossy waves was just the thing she needed for the European air.

Beneath the mirror, a glass table held Clinique products, for a natural glow.

"Massie, your mother needs you." Hellen, their new live-in maid, announced from the intercom situated high above the toilet.

A whimper was heard from the room, and soon, Bean slowly scampered in the bathroom, alerting her that she was needed downstairs ASAP. Lol, as if Bean could actually understand humans.

Sighing, she trod out of her room with her favorite Coach bag, letting Bean stay back in her room.

**xx Ms. Wubbit Productions xx**

Facing the fireplace, Massie let the idea of using Floo powder reach her brain. They were actually going to travel through Floo powder... Wait, what?! _What the freakin' hell is floo powder anyway?!_

"Ok, so pronounce 'Diagon Alley' very well so you won't get transported to another place. After you say the place, you throw the powder and you step in the fire place."

Her mother finished, a beam on her face. Massie was slack-jawed. Stepping in the fireplace? What about her COACH bag!? It would be ruined!

Kendra examined her daughter's expression until her thoughts consumed her. Yesterday, when Massie opened her letter, she held the same expression, until she shifted and let her pride take over, like she obviously knew wizards and witches existed. Shaking her head, she pushed Massie forward a bit, and handed her an opened pouch of green powder.

Massie's nose wrinkled, as if her mother was offering her sugary gummy worms. The thought of gummy worms immediately led her thinking about Claire and the PC. The last time she saw them, her Alpha-of-OCD status was passed on Alicia Rivera, her Spalpha beta. Thinking about it, Massie felt like she made a wrong decision. The last time Alicia tried being Alpha, that led into a disaster...

"Massie. Now." Urged Kendra, snapping Massie out of her thoughts.

**xx Ms. Wubbit Productions xx**

Blinking her eyes, Massie's Glossip-girl painted mouth opened, but no sound came out. Kendra's wrinkly hands was placed on her hips, and her mid-twenties - deserving face held a smug look. "Isn't this place just fab?!"

Fighting her emotions back, she cocked her chin and applied a fresh coat of Glossip Girl's Green Tea Kit kat-flavored lip gloss. The sweet sugary smell instantly calmed her down.

She opened her mouth.

"EHMAHGAWD!" Couple of passerbys stared at the beautiful teenage girl, wondering why she held a troubled look on her perfect face.

Kendra sighed and grabbed Massie's hand, finally knowing she didn't like Diagon Alley. At all.

She stared at every abnormality they passed by, her nose wrinkling.

**xx Ms. Wubbit Productions xx**

After Massie finally calmed down, and she shifted back to her Alpha demeanor, they reached Flourish & Blotts. Her face was shocked as she saw the book store's front window held an iron cage filled with hundreds of copies of books raging inside quite maniacally. Kendra gave Massie a pouch of weird looking coins, which she thought was the magical peoples' currency. Also with a small push from her irritating mother, she was now inside the magical book shop.

Massie noticed the manager was helping an elderly woman wearing a black cloak, so she trudged in deeper. Her feet led her to a corner. Her gaze soon settled on a small table stacked with titles like _Predicting the Unpredictable: Insulate Yourself Against Shocks _and _Broken Balls: When Fortunes Turn Foul. _Tilting her head sideways, another small display held books, but contained a pile of books with _Death Omens: What To Do When You Know The Worst Is Coming _on the cover. Rolling her eyes, she turned around and walked straight to the manager, who was finished with the woman.

"Um, sir-" Before she could finish, he spoke. "What year." He stated, not like a question. "Uh, 3rd." Massie answered after racking her brain.

After she paid for the stack of books (and also after the manager taught her which coin was which from her money bag), she fled from the store. Kendra immediately sized the book from the top of the whole stack and wrapped her D&G belt around the yapping book, and Massie's brown eyes were wide.

They walked the cobblestone floor until Massie realized the random passerbys were staring at her mother, not her. She looked at her mother, when she wasn't looking at her, and also realized Kendra held a different look today.

Her reddish brown hair suddenly showed pure-white streaks marks that kind of intimidated some people, and her mother had opted in wearing a toasty-looking fur-coat. Her eyes held a scary look, a cold-like gaze that suited her auburn eyes.

Shaking her head softly, Massie pushed back her stupid thoughts.

**xx Ms. Wubbit Productions xx**

They soon stopped in front of a narrow and shabby store, with a sign that read _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC _in peeling gold letters over the door. The dusty window only held one display, which was a single wand lying on a faded purple cushion.

The mother and daughter entered the store. Within, there were countless narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling and a spindly-legged chair, which Kendra sat down on.

"Mr. Ollivander." Kendra spoke, and Massie noticed a cold vibe coming from her mother. The tension was sliced when Mr. Ollivander, the pale-eyed, white-haired shopkeeper, spoke too.

"Cassiopeia Black. 11 1/2 inch. Heartwood and Dragon Heartstring. Has it done you well, Ms. Black?"

The question bounced off the walls, and Massie looked at her mother. _Cassiopeia Black..? WHO THE HELL WAS THAT?!_

Her mother held a hesitating look, but finally answered. "Yes."

Mr. Ollivander nodded and soon motioned me to come forward.

The Alpha sent a quick glance at Kendra and stood in front of Mr. Ollivander. He quickly grabbed her arms. "Left or right?" He questioned.

"I use right." Massie stated, tempting to say 'abh-viously'. But she didn't. Weirdly, Massie was off today.

He examined her right hand, and arm; and quickly measured Massie's top body parts, like her nostrils. Confused, Massie just shook her head.

After the examination, he went to his shelves of slim boxes, and came back to Massie with a sky-blue colored box. He opened it and placed the short wand in her hand.

"8 inch. Mahogany. Phoenix tail feathers." Massie had no idea what the old man was saying, but she swiped it and stared at the brown stick.

"Um. What am I gunna do?"

"Try it out."

Feeling awkward, she waved it around, but nothing happened. Massie suddenly doubted her magical abilities.

Mr. Ollivander quickly grabbed the short stick and went back to search. As he looked, Massie sighed and slumpt forward, ignoring the feeling of being watched.

**xx Ms. Wubbit Productions xx**

After several tries (though Massie felt like it was hours), Massie was discouraged. Each wand gave no reaction. Every time Mr. Ollivander comforted her by saying that some wizards took more time to search than her, her shoulders slumped deeper.

But she quickly reminded herself that she was an Alpha. Magic or not, she was born to reign. She finger-combed her glossy mane and straightened her posture, awaiting Mr. Ollivander's next wand.

"Massie," Kendra's voice shot like bullet to Massie's brain. She completely forgotten her own mother was there! "Yes mom?" Her head titled towards her mother, but she also received a major pain from her neck due to the long minutes she used in an awkward position.

"Don't worry. You'll find a wand." The words soothe her, but not enough. Not enough like her own thoughts did.

Looking back to Mr. Ollivander, Massie's gaze suddenly went to a peeping slim box from the bottom shelf. It was the only box that wasn't in place. Somehow, she felt like that box held her wand.

"Mr. Ollivander," Massie was surprised that she found a voice to actually ask the wand expert about the peeping box.

The shop keeper stopped his search and sent a look to Massie. "Yes, Massie?"

"What about that box?" Her Chanel Black Tulip - manicured nails pointed to the slim box. He reached under and grabbed it. He examined the inside first, then spoke. "I'm sorry Miss Block, but this wand is not available for purchase and use."

At the corner of Massie's right eye, she noticed her mother straightened at the words. Before he was about to drop it back to the wand's original corner, someone spoke up.

"At least let her try it."

Massie grinned at her mother, but indirectly, not looking at her eyes. "But-"

Her mother's stare hardened, and Massie knew that Mr. Ollivander would let go.

Minutes later, Massie stared at the stick she held. It was long and fine, quite thin and was reddish-brown. As she held it tightly, she felt a surge of power inside of her.

"11 inch. Rosewood and..." The pale face shopkeeper wrinkled his eyes, trying to remember the core.

"Thestral hair."

**xx Ms. Wubbit Production xx**

**Hola guys! It's Ms. Wubbit :3. So I was planning to make this chapter in Massie's point of view, but after making it, I realized that it looked to OOC, since I was already comfortable in writing in 3rd person. And I really wanted the writing to look like the cross of JK Rowling's & Lisi Harrison. BUT as you can see, it wasn't successful. Um, so review people?**


End file.
